1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for fixing an electrical apparatus such as a television to a mounting body on which the electrical apparatus is placed, and a method of fixing an electrical apparatus to a mounting body when the electrical apparatus is placed on the mounting body.
2. Description of Related Art
As conventional techniques for preventing a television resting on a mounting body from falling down in the event of an accident such as an earthquake, the following are known.
A technique disclosed in JP-A-09-154656 is such that a supporting member is disposed on a back face of a television while a belt holder is fixed to an upper portion of a back face of a television mounting table. When a television is placed on the television mounting table, a belt is caught by or attached to the supporting member and then retained by the belt holder.
Another technique disclosed in JP-A-09-037191 is such that a band insertion hole is formed in a back face of a television, and when a television is placed on a rack, a fitting portion of a band is inserted into the hole and then the band is secured with a screw to an upper portion of a back face of the rack.
Further another technique disclosed in JP-A-05-068220 is such that an anchor part of a buckle is fixed to an upper portion of a back face of a stand while a receiver part for receiving the anchor part is fixed to a back face of a television, and when the television is placed on the stand, the anchor part is inserted into and locked to the receiver part.
Further, in some cases, a television having a size of about 19 inches or smaller is directly placed on an electrical apparatus such as a video cassette recorder or DVD player, for saving space.